yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keiko Mikumara
Keiko Mikumara is a ordinary girl thats friends with everyone and is sweet like chocolate cola(thats good I hear). her dream is to be a stylist. She was killed on the roof by Saiko Beibu from being strangled by a noose. She has been risen from the dead by markmossing and Prismacube using a ritual, except they wrote the words required for the ritual sloppily, so she came back as a wraith. She now has a thirst for human guts and blood. Saying her name 4 times while in camera mode(like your taking a selfie) on your phone causes her to be summoned, doing this causes her to kill you on the spot, your death will be quite violent. She was sealed in a glass bottle by Yurei Koibito. About During her lifetime Keiko was a happy girl who was always willing to help others and loved to be around people, Aoba Muro was someone close to her. She usually would hang out with her best friend ______ ___________ and have sleep overs and hangout outside of school and walk to school with. She used to help her Mom take care of her three siblings because of there dad disapearing one day. She once met Saiko Beibu on the rooftop while she was showing off extremely eratic behavior and was killed by her. Appearance Keiko wears the 3rd school uniform. She has wine purple eyes, Brown hair put into double buns. She has a warm smile Personality During her life time, She was friendly, kind and sweet, but also really silly in every way! But that doesn't mean she can't be responsible and serious when she needs to be and whats to be, like in situations were its called for. Now she is a vengeful wraith out for revenge or has a deep thirst for blood. Relationships _______________-_____________________________________. Aoba Muro-'''She and he were friends and would talk about there love for actress Kaori Remon, and she would usually help him try and get to gether with his senpai, unaware of the true nature of his love. '''Kaori Remon-A actress that Kaori would talk about a lot about often. She was beyond thrilled when she transferred to there school. [[Izabera Kīzu|'Izabera Kīzu']]-Though the two were not close at all, they were friendly with each other and often ate together during lunch time and talked. Izabera did the autopsy on Keiko's body before she left for the states. [[Sayaka Mikumara|'Sayaka Mikumara']]- Her younger sister who she cared about deeply. Sayaka was devastated by her death. Miroku Mikumara- She loved him, but didn't like the things he said. He blamed there dad for her death. Miyamoto Shinohara- Her mother who loved her very much, her mother was devastated by her death and mourned her. Shizuko Shinohara- Her youngest sister who she loved very much. She cried a lot when he death was announced. Sakutaro Shinohara- Her father that went missing a few years back, She loves him to this day. Gallery Keiko.png|Keiko when she was alive. Keiko Mikumara Render.png Keiko Mikumara.png Keiko Death.png|Keiko's death. Saiko Kills Keiko.png SHE HAS RISEN!.png Trivia * She is not based of Sieko Shinohara.(she actually is) * She was risen from the dead on a beach with Cuthulu present. * Her hair can pick up tv satellite signals because of there shape. * Her hair is from the sims 2. * She is possibly a clone of Seiko Shinohara made by Naomi Nakashima because she missed her so much, But this is not possible because thats to silly. * There is a rumor that she is the mad pervert running around school stealing girls underwear. * She was meant to be a joke OC, but was accidentally given depth and a likable personality. * A fragment of her former self now haunts the school at night, living with the pain of death and the pain of what the wraith is doing to people. Category:Older Sisters Category:2nd Years Category:Students Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Homosexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Sewing Club Category:Fanon Characters Category:MonMonPok's OCs